


Not So Lonely on My Own

by gaywatch



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post Season 2, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywatch/pseuds/gaywatch
Summary: Anon commented: Loved this!Could you do one where after the end of season two of YJ Dick finds out he’s pregnant and having to cope with it wothoit wally, please?Sorry if the plot is a bit over used, you don’t have so do it if you think it is..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm moving this to it's own work because I've decided to continue it

The first month he missed his heat, it was just before the climax of the Reach Invasion. He was preoccupied, he didn’t even realize he was supposed to be in heat until it the next week. The month after that he was mourning the loss of his mate. Wally had died just weeks before and he was distraught. His body recognized the loss of its alpha and adjusted accordingly, sparing him from the pain a heat without him would bring. He heard it often enough, didn’t see a reason to question it. He was just thankful he wouldn’t have to go through heat alone, knowing it would only be another constant reminder that his mate was gone.

As the third month rolled around, he decided it was time he when back on his suppressants. Wally was gone and he wasn’t ready to handle a heat on his own, especially not a natural heat. He could skip a few heats with his suppressants, he wouldn’t have to deal with them for a few months that way. He went to Leslie, who was thankfully understanding, and she ran some blood work so she could prescribe the right medication according to his levels.

When Leslie looks over the results the day after Dick’s visit, she immediately dreads making that call to him. The young man has been through so much pain and suffering, and now she’ll have to deliver the news that might just break him. She’s left without a choice though; the omega needs to know so he can make arrangements with work and appointments he might need. Hell, he’ll need time to process the situation and make his decisions.

The beta stops stalling and dials the omega’s number. He picks up on the third ring, the gruff hello he offers as a greeting cluing her into the fact he probably didn’t sleep.

“Dick, it’s Leslie,” the doctor greets. “I’m calling about your bloodwork.”

“Hi Leslie,” the omega replies and she can’t get the image of the dark circles under his eyes from the day before out of her mind. “What about it?”

“Some of your levels need work. Your calcium, protein, and iron are low, which doesn’t surprise me. You’ll need to get those up, start taking better care of yourself,” Leslie informs him. She’d seen how sickly he looked yesterday, he’s not coping well. She’s afraid to see how the news is going to affect him.

“Okay,” the omega sighs. “I’ll get them up, don’t worry. I’ll eat some red meat and drink my milk.” He may have been neglecting some parts of his health lately, but he’s getting back on track. It’s not like anyone’s really been giving him a choice. “Did you fill my script?” He asks.

“Dick, there isn’t a reason for me to fill your script,” the doctor admits, hating the way it makes the omega freeze up.

“Leslie, what do you mean?” She can tell he’s figuring it out for himself, his breathy reply practically begging for her to be wrong.

“Dick, you’re pregnant, you don’t have to worry about your heats right now. I’m not sure how far along, you’ll need to make an appointment with an OB, at least for an initial visit and then you can figure things out from there,” she confesses, causing the young man’s breath to catch.

“I-I’m,” he starts, clearly at a loss for words. She can practically see the weight rest on his shoulders as he exhales, sees how he rubs at his face in attempt to hold himself together. She thinks she hears him mutter ‘three months’ to himself, but she can’t be sure. “Leslie, I need to go,” he gasps out, ending the call before the doctor can reply.

Dick stands frozen in the center of the living room of the apartment he once shared with Wally, struggling to hold the last piece of himself together. He feels the room start to close in on him, the walls threatening to crush him as his breathing shakes. His hand tightens around his phone and to keep himself from being pulled into the anxiety that threatens to swallow him whole, he dials the number of the one person he feels like talk to right now.

 A shaking hand brings the phone to his ear as it starts to ring, once, twice, before the other line picks up.

“Roy, I need you,” the omega manages, his voice shaky but stronger than he thought himself capable of right now. He’s fights back the tears that threaten to spill. He’s doesn’t want to cry, he has to be strong.

“I’ll be right there,” the alpha tells him immediately. This is different from Dick’s usual bad day phone call, he’s outright asking for Roy to come over, not bothering with his usual beating around the bush, apologies, and “neverminds”.

When Roy arrives, after having pushed Lian on to Dinah for the time being, he finds the omega sitting stock still on the couch, staring blankly down at the phone in his hands. His distraught scent lingers in the apartment but his face is void of emotion. “Dick, what’s going on?”

The younger man’s head snaps up when his friend speaks, as if he didn’t notice his entrance beforehand. Either he was waiting for Roy to break the silence or he genuinely didn’t hear the archer come in. Both options cause worry to coil around the alpha’s stomach. The look Dick gives him has Roy moving to his side in an instant.

“Dick?” The alpha asks, his larger hand awkwardly falling to rest on one of the omega’s. He’s never sure how to offer his support when the younger boy gets like this. He almost prefers the crying days, at least he knows Dick just wants to be held on those days. Or days filled with screaming, when the omega just needs to yell until his throat is raw and pound at Roy’s chest until he tires himself out. It’s the silence that throws him off.

The omega turns his hand over in Roy’s, squeezing gently to show he heard the older man. He looks from his phone to their hands, not feeling confident enough to look at his older friend without breaking down. “I’m pregnant,” he breathes, squeezing his eyes shut. It pains him to say it out loud, as if releasing it into the air is what makes it a reality.

The alpha sucks in a deep breath as he lets the man’s confession settle heavy on his chest. He drops the smaller man’s hand to drape his arm over his shoulder and pull him to his chest. “Oh, Dick,” he says gently.

Dick turns, burying his face in the alpha’s chest, and takes a deep breath. “I-I’m pregnant a-and he’s gone,” he stutters, struggling to hold back his tears at this point. “I’m all alone.”

“Hey, you’re not alone, okay? No one’s going to leave you to do this on your own,” he reassures the younger boy. “I’ll be around for everything, okay? Doctor’s appointments, morning sickness, even the late-night cravings. Every step of the way.  And you have your family, and the team, Barry and Iris, everyone’s going be supporting you the whole way.” He runs a hand down the younger man’s back. “Only time you’ll be alone is when you want to be, okay?”

The control Dick had over his tears breaks and the alpha feels wet spots form on his shirt at the same time he feels the smaller man’s body shake with silent sobs.

“T-they’re never going t-to get to know him,” Dick sniffles, taking another deep breath of Roy’s scent to help calm him. “This baby w-won’t know how a-amazing their dad was.”

“Of course, they will, we’re all going to pass on his memory,” Roy insists. “They’re going to hear every story, see every picture. They’re going to worship their dad, both of them.”

“H-he really wanted to be a d-dad. He s-said he was nervous though, d-didn’t want to screw up,” the omega admits. “He wouldn’t h-have though, he would have b-been great. A-and now he doesn’t g-get that, we don’t get that. Walls g-get deprived f-fatherhood and this baby gets deprieved a fath-father.”

“I know it’s not fair, none of this is fair,” Roy acknowledges. “Wally deserved to live and this baby deserves both of it’s amazing parents, but it has you and you have an army behind you. You have been so strong,” he soothes. “You just need to keep moving, Wally would want you to keep moving.”

“I-I know,” the omega nods. “But it’s exhausting R-Roy. I don’t know h-how to get through this.”

“By leaning on the people around you, let us help you. You don’t have to shoulder this whole thing on your own,” the alpha insists, pulling back enough to look down at the omega’s face.

“Okay?” He asks, getting a nod in response.

When Jason walks in that evening, arms loaded up with grocery bags, the first thing he notices is the emotional pain that clings to his brother’s scent. His eyes roam over the room as he kicks his shoes off in the hallway, stopping when he spots the two figures on the couch. He catches Roy’s eye and nods his greeting as he continues to the kitchen.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to intrude. Brought stuff for dinner,” the alpha says, placing the plastic bags on the counter.

“Hey Jay,” Dick calls, his voice hoarse from crying. “You’re not intruding.”

The alpha only grunts in response. It’s obvious his brother isn’t okay and he hovers in between the kitchen and the living room as he thinks of how to address it. Emotional conversations are out of his comfort zone but he’s been caving more often when it comes to Dick. He shoots a look over his brother’s head, asking Roy if he should bring it up, and when the redheaded alpha nods, Jason clears his throat.

“Big bird, everything okay?” He asks hesitantly, stepping fully into the living room so he can see Dick and the omega can see him.

He watches as his older brother pulls away from their friend, rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah,” he mumbles, his voice lacking any confidence.

“Are you sure?” Jason tries again. He sees what little resolve Dick had crumble as the man shakes his head.

“I’m pregnant,” the omega mutters. The alpha almost doesn’t catch it, probably wouldn’t have heard it if not for his training, but when he processes the statement the “Oh shit,” tumbles out before he can stop himself.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Jason’s quick to cover up. “I just wasn’t expecting that,” he admits.

“It’s fine,” Dick sighs. “Neither was I honestly. Leslie called t-this morning.”

Roy’s just happy that Jason’s little slip didn’t send the omega back into a panic. He’s spent the day talking Dick through his different emotional responses and he’ll be crushed if Dick starts crying about how he’s not going to be a good dad again.

“How’re ya holding up?” Jason questions, though he doesn’t even have to take in his appearance to know the answer isn’t ‘good’.

“I’m all over the place,” the omega states, surprising them both with a small laugh. “I’m a goddamn disaster, Jay.”

“That’s fine,” Jason shrugs. “Plenty of time to work on that. Gotta start small and work our way up to the big league. Take it from me,” he adds.  “Dinner seems like a good starting point, what do ya say?”

Dick finds himself smiling, just barely, up at his brother. He’s reminded by the two alphas around him how great his support group is. They let him handle things as he needs to, if it’s within reason, but they’re around to help him back on to his feet once he finishes, and they’re right back again to help the next day. “Dinner’s a good start,” he agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tells the rest of the family

After that night, Dick swears his brother and friend to secrecy until he was ready to tell people. He gives himself a week to process before attending his first appointment with an OB, Roy in tow.  He leaves the appointment with a confirmation that he’s three months along, a list of vitamins to purchase, and a heavy weight in his chest. The car ride back to Dick’s apartment building is quiet. They speak only when Roy offers to take Dick to the store for the vitamins and the younger boy insists he’ll go tomorrow in Gotham. He has plans to spend the night at the manor, and to tell the rest of his family of his situation.

Roy pulls up curbside of the omega’s apartment building and shifts into park.

“Thank you,” the omega says, leaning over the center console to wrap an arm around his friend.

“Yeah, no problem,” Roy replies, squeezing his friend’s shoulder as Dick sits back in his seat. “You heading straight to Gotham?” the alpha asks as he opens the door to get out.

“Yeah, just have to grab my bag from upstairs,” the omega sighs, offering a tired smile.

“It’s in your trunk,” Roy shrugs. “Brought it down when you were changing before.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Dick huffs, lacking any bite. Roy can tell he’s appreciative of the gesture.

The younger man offers one last thanks to his friend before getting out of the car and walking into the parking lot to his own. Once seated in the driver’s seat with the car started, Dick takes a moment to steel himself and then pulls out of the lot, starting the hour drive to Gotham. He doesn’t run into much traffic as it’s early afternoon on a weekday. The long stretch of highway gives him plenty of time to worry about the conversations awaiting him at the manor.

He arrives at his former home quicker than he would have liked, dreading that he won’t be able to avoid his issues once he gets out of the car. He plans to tell Alfred and Bruce when he heads inside. Damian gets home from school at three and Tim is leaving WE early at Dick’s request, so he’s going to tell his younger brothers later.

He forces himself to get out of the car, knowing that if he waits any longer Alfred will come see what’s taking him so long. He grabs his duffle bag from the trunk, throwing it over his shoulder. Alfred left the door that connects the garage the manor unlocked for him and he finds the butler waiting in the foyer for him.

“Hey Alfred,” Dick greets, allowing the older beta to look him over.

“Pleasure to see you Master Dick. Master Bruce is waiting in the day room like you requested,” the butler greets once he’s analyzed the young man’s appearance. “I’ll bring your bag up to your room,” he offers, holding out his arm for the omega to hand his bag over.

“It’s fine, Alf,” the omega insists. “I’ll take in a bit. I want to talk to you and Bruce first.” Alfred, noting Dick’s nervous posture, simply nods.

“Very well, shall we?” He gestures down the hall way for Dick to go first. The omega obliges, following the paintings on the wall until he gets to the third doorway on the right and finds his mentor waiting on the couch, tea set on the coffee table in front of him.

“Dick,” the alpha greets, standing once he notices his son. He too takes in the younger man’s appearance, cataloging everything from the dark circles under his eyes to the loose joggers and tee shirt he’s wearing.

“Hi Bruce,” Dick replies, setting his bag down on the floor next to the arm chair. Alfred follows into the room and stands beside Bruce. The omega hesitates, Bruce’s prying eyes making him second guess himself, before offering the older man a hug. Bruce, obviously sensing the ‘something’ his son wanted to talk about was important, gave the man a tight hug.

“Sit,” Dick orders as he pulls away, choosing to sit across from the older men. He situates himself in the arm chair and when he looks up, both of their eyes are boring into him. Neither Bruce nor Alfred will ask him what’s wrong, they’ll wait for him to tell them, as they work to figure out what the issue is. He’d rather tell them he’s pregnant before they can come to the conclusion on their own. Being able to say it has been making feel like he’s handling it, at least a little bit.

“I’m three months pregnant,” the omega starts suddenly, watching both men for their reactions. The pitying look that Alfred sends his stomach churn, but he just forces himself to sit up straighter. Bruce’s face remains impassive, but the omega notes how his shoulders tense.

“It’s okay,” Dick insists before anyone can say anything. “I’m okay.”

He can sense their doubt. His appearance probably doesn’t help convince them that he’s handling this well, that he is okay, but he’s getting there. He’s working to get back on top of his life. He reminds himself that they’re just worried about him, they’re going to continue worrying about him and claiming that he’s okay isn’t going to change that.

Bruce struggles with something to say, but knows he should tread carefully. “How do you feel?” He figures that’s a safe question; his son can take it as he wants. He cares about both mentally and physically.

“I’m scared,” he admits reluctantly. “But I’m happy, it may not be how I wanted it, but it’s still a piece of it.”

Bruce nods, leaning his elbows against his knees. “That’s good,” the alpha tells him.

“Congratulations,” Alfred speaks up, saying what he knows Bruce is struggling to. The young omega has been struggling with so much lately, he needs to know that they’re rooting for him. “We’re here to help, you’re to take advantage of that.” The butler starts to fix a cup of tea, making it just as Dick he knows his younger charge likes it, before placing it and a few cookies in front of the omega.

“I will Alfred, thank you,” Dick smiles softly. Alfred is taking this in stride as Dick expected. Bruce isn’t reacting negatively, so he’ll take it. He takes the tea cup into his hands, letting it warm them.

“You should move back to the manor,” Bruce suggests, or at least Dick is going to take it as a suggestion.

“No,” the omega sighs. He expected this. “Not right now at least, there’s no need. Maybe in a few months, when I’m leave for work. And that’s a just a maybe,” he insists.

Bruce, having expected that answer, simply nods and lets it go for now. He’s not going to argue the matter at this time, it’ll come back up in a few months.

“Have you scheduled any appointments?” Bruce asks, already thinking about the contacts he could call to set Dick up with a good doctor.

“I had my first appointment this morning,” Dick answers. “My next one is a month from now.” He takes a small sip from the cooling beverage before setting it down on the coaster in front of him.

“Okay and you’re happy with this doctor? I can always find you someone else,” the alpha offers.

“I’m happy with her,” the omega insists. “Thank you though. It’s someone Leslie recommended anyway.”

“Leslie knows?” He asks in surprise, not that he expected the beta to have told him. She’s very tight lipped about the boy’s health, as long as it doesn’t relate to night time activities.

“She’s the one that told me. She ran some bloodwork to check everything before I went back on my suppressants.” Dick waits, expecting Bruce to make a comment about his suppressants and the situation he’s currently in, but it doesn’t come. When Dick first admitted to coming off his suppressants to Bruce, there had been a huge fight between them. It took Tim reminding Bruce that the omega was at the age and point in his life where he was looking to start a family for the alpha to get over it. Now that time has come, even if it’s missing Dick’s partner.

“You’ve taken care of the important things for now,” Bruce sighs.

Alfred rises from the couch and clears his throat. “I’m going to fix an afternoon snack for Masters Tim and Damian, feel free to join me in the kitchen when you’re finished, Master Dick,” the beta announces before leaving Bruce and Dick on their own.

Silence falls over the room once the butler leaves. Bruce doesn’t want to leave the conversation like this, but he struggles to find the words to say to his son. The omega, knowing better than to try to force emotions out of Bruce, gets to his feet. He grabs his teacup and his duffle bag before awkwardly turning to the alpha.

“I should go help Alfred,” he mumbles, stepping towards the door.

“Dick,” Bruce calls before the omega can get too far. The alpha strides over to Dick, looking down at the omega with his brow furrowed. The younger boy has known him long enough to recognize that face as Bruce’s ‘I’m going to show emotions’ face.

“I’ll bring this up,” the alpha says, grimacing at his own statement. Nonetheless, he grabs the strap off the man’s shoulder and swings it onto his own before the omega can protest.

Sighing at his defeat, the omega doesn’t fight him on it. “Thanks.”

They stand there for another moment before Bruce surprises Dick by pulling him into a tight embrace. “You’re doing well, Dick.”

The omega melts into the hug, relaxing at the shocking praise his father figure offered. Dick gives into the urge to scent the man, allowing himself to be comforted by the familiar scent from his childhood. “I’m trying,” he admits, pulling away from the hug before Bruce gets uncomfortable.

He offers the man a tired smile, earning a hint of one in return, before making his way to the kitchen. He finds Alfred preheating the kitchen, all the ingredients to make Dick’s favorite vanilla almond sugar cookies organized on the island. The omega pulls out one of the stools and falls into it.

“Thought you were making a snack for Dami and Tim,” the omega jokes when Alfred turns back around.

“I don’t doubt that they will enjoy the cookies as well,” the beta replies, not fazed that he’s been caught.

“M’sure they will,” Dick laughs softly. He picks up one of eggs out of the carton, rolling it around in his hand before cracking it into the bowl the butler points to.

“Do they know?” The butler asks, eying Dick with a leveled look. The younger man has never been very good at hiding his feelings from Alfred.

“I haven’t told Damian and Tim, doesn’t mean they don’t know,” Dick concedes.

“Master Jason knows then,” the beta acknowledges the omega’s choice to leave out one of his brother’s names. “Do you fear your youngest brothers won’t take the news well?”

“Yeah, Jay’s known since I found out,” Dick sighs. “And no, I mean yeah I’m worried about that but I’m sure they’ll come around if initially it doesn’t go well.” He runs a hand through his hair, pulling the black strands in every direction. “It’s watching everyone’s reaction when I tell them that I don’t like. I thought I was past the pity, you know?”

The butler nods as he mixes the dry ingredients in with everything else. “You are dealing with a hardship while surrounded by people who struggle to handle and express emotions properly. Their pity comes from watching you struggle with the horrid cards you’ve been dealt and feeling like watching is all the can do,” Alfred informs the young man, not even looking up from his baking.

“I want to prove that I can do this on my own,” Dick mumbles after a moment of silence.

“My boy, your current desire to handle this on your own only adds to the worry. You are stubborn, unbelievably so,” the butler exclaims, finally looking up at his grandson. “No one doubts your ability to do this on your own, we know you’re capable. The point is, that you have no need to.”

“I know,” Dick mutters. “I’m…getting better at accepting help. You guys just need to stop looking at me like I’m going to fall to pieces. Equal exchange, yeah?” The omega practically pleads.

“Duly noted,” Alfred agrees. He sets the bowl of dough down on the counter next to the waiting trays.

Dick lets silence fall over them, watching as the butler scoops the dough on to the trays with a spoon. When he thinks the older man isn’t looking, he swipes some of the dough with his finger, earning a smack on his knuckles from Alfred’s spoon.

“Ow, Alf,” the omega whines, shaking his hand. “Unnecessary.”

“You should know better by now,” the butler chastises, simply shaking his head as he slides the cookie sheets into the waiting oven. Alfred washes his hands and pulls off his apron before turning back to Dick.

“Will my kitchen be in one piece when I return if I go to retrieve Master Damian from school?” The beta asks, raising a brow at his grandson.

“Yes Alfie,” the omega scoffs. “It was one time…two times.” He rolls his eyes as Alfred nods yet sets the timer for him anyway.

“Just a precaution,” Alfred claims. “I shall return shortly, ring if you need anything.” Dick watches Alfred leave and minutes later he watches the Rolls Royce pull down the long drive way.

He busies himself with unloading the clean dishes and loading the dirty dishes into the dish washer, knowing Alfred will be appreciative of the deed. By the time he finishes putting away the spotless dishes, the timer rings out. Dick opens the oven to check the treats, breathing in the inviting aroma, and deems the cookies done. He slips on Alfred’s oven mitts before pulling the trays out and setting them on the stove top to cool. He thankfully remembers to turn the oven off before settling back onto his previous stool.

Dick pulls out his phone to pass the time, immediately noting the four texts from Roy and that he received while he was preoccupied. He sends a quick text to Roy, telling him that he did get to the manor in one piece and that Alfred and Bruce took the news surprisingly well, for them. He stares at Artemis’s ‘ _Thinking of you. How’ve you been?_ ’ for a minute before typing out ‘ _Been a little crazy on my end. Catch up over coffee soon?_ ’ and closing his phone.

He’s contemplating going up to his old room and laying down for a bit, but the sound of the front door opening cuts off the rest of that thought. There’s no sign of Titus sliding towards the front door and it only sounds like one person walking down the hallway, which means Tim beat Alfred and Damian home. He smiles as Tim walks through the kitchen door way, the beta’s tie haphazardly hanging around his neck and computer bag sliding off his shoulder.

“Thought I smelled cookies,” Tim remarks, smiling at his brother as he grabs one of the still cooling treats. “And Alfred made your favorite, uh oh,” the beta exclaims, trying to keep his tone joking, but Dick can see the cogs turning in his younger brother’s head. “What’s wrong?” he asks nonchalantly, taking a bite from his sweet.

“Grab me one?” Dick asks, flashing the best innocent smile he can currently muster as he ignores the last question. Tim rolls his eyes, but holds a cookie out for the older boy nonetheless.

“You’re the best,” the omega claims, taking a small bite before setting the cookie down on a napkin. He can feel Tim’s eyes scanning him and figures it’s better to acknowledge his curiosity before the teen figures it out on his own. Dick has no doubt that Tim would have the problem cracked before Damian’s home if he doesn’t distract him.

“Nothing’s wrong, you worrywart,” Dick huffs, lightly shoving the beta’s shoulder when he sits down next to him. “I’m just Alfred’s favorite and he’s happy to see me,” he adds with a shit eating grin.

“Happy he can keep an eye on you, you mean,” Tim teases. “But seriously, you declared family dinner tonight, had me come home early, Alf made your cookies,” He lists, counting off on his fingers. “Maybe wrong isn’t the right word, but there’s something’s going on.”

With a sigh, the omega finds himself cracking. It’s nearly impossible to hide anything from Tim, he’s even better than Bruce. “We’ll talk when Dami gets home, okay?” He says, running a hand through his hair, fond smirk aimed at his brother.

“That’s what I thought,” the beta smirks, biting into his cookie. “But you could also tell me now. Think of how funny Damian’s face would be if he knew you told me first,” he jokes, earning another playful slap from the older omega.

“Not as funny as both your faces would be finding out Jay already knows,” Dick laughs as Tim’s jaw goes slack.

“You told Jason before us? Not cool. You’ve got no loyalty,” the beta grumbles.

The brothers were too caught up in their conversation to have notices the front door opening or the footsteps coming down the hall. It’s not until they hear a small “humph” and look up that they realize Damian and Alfred returned. Their youngest brother stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What does Todd know that we do not?” He asks before marching into the kitchen and sitting in one of the stools across from his older brothers. “Does it involve you, Grayson?”

“Hey Dams,” Dick greets cheerily, ignoring the young alpha’s questions for now. “How was school?”

“Now is not the time for pleasantries, Grayson,” Damian insists. “I wish to be filled in.”

“You and me both kid,” Tim jokes, shrugging when Dick shoots him a betrayed look.

“Geez, sue me for trying to be a good brother,” the omega grumbles.

Damian rolls his eyes before sharing a brief look with Tim. They’ve been getting on better for Dick’s sake these past few months. “No, you’re stalling,” the beta points out.

“S’not stalling, just didn’t think we had to get right to it,” Dick sighs, but the matching looks of exacerbation aimed his way have him cracking. “Okay, okay, fine,” the omega gives in, holding his palms out to show he surrenders.

 “Yes, it involves me, well Wally and me I supposed, but just me now,” Dick admits, sadness clouding his eyes as he does so. His brothers look ready to interject with questions, so he continues before they get the change.

“You guys are…gonna be uncles,” he offers, worrying his lip between his teeth as his brothers go silent. He gives himself a beat before looking up from the granite and between the younger boys. He can tell he caught Damian off guard, while Tim just nods, a crinkle forming between his eyebrows as he reviews the past few months.

“Makes sense,” the beta says before looking sheepish. “I mean congratulations, obviously, but as I said makes sense,” he adds, offering a small smile to his older brother.

Dick just rolls his eyes at his younger brother before placing his hand on top of Tim’s. “Gee, thanks,” he jokes. He drapes an arm over the beta’s shoulders and pulls him to his side. Tim surprised him by reciprocating the hug, seeing as the beta isn’t usually one for extended physical contact.

They both turn their attention back to Damian; the young alpha’s prolonged silence having made them both a little wary. The youngest boy seems to be struggling with what to say his oldest brother, having learned to have some delicacy with Dick lately. Finally, the alpha catches his brother’s eye and speaks.

“This is what you want?” He asks hesitantly.

“It’s not what I wanted, but it’s the closest I’m going to get now, Dames,” Dick sighs. Tim lets his arm drop and Dick does the same, letting his brother sit normally once again. “So now, yeah it’s what I want.”

“Okay then,” Damian nods. “Then I support you,” he declares, offering one of the rare smiles he reserves solely for Dick.

“Thank you, both of you,” Dick smiles, visibly relaxing. His worries of the day have gone smoothly and it’s better than he expected.

“You should return to the manor,” Damian declares a moment later, causing Dick to fall into laughter.

“Bruce said the same thing,” he tells the boy, earning laughs from Tim at that. Damian really can be a mini Bruce sometimes.

“Father can be wise,” Damian huffs.

“I’ll tell you what I told him,” Dick shrugs. “Maybe, and I mean maybe, in a few months. I’m fine in Bludhaven.”

Damian considers this before crossing his arms over his chest once again. “Then perhaps I should stay with you, in case you need assistance,” the young alpha insists. The alpha likes to put on the air that he doesn’t care for any of his family, but he doesn’t see how transparent he can be with his emotions.

“That’s not necessary, Damian, but thank you,” Dick insists, having to swallow down the laughter that threatens to come out. His youngest brother would not like if he thought he was being made fun of.

“Very well,” Damian agrees, though he doesn’t seem happy with it.

“We’ll all be around though, whether you think you need us or not,” Tim asserts, for both Dick and Damian’s sakes. “I can’t wait to be the favorite uncle,” he adds with a smirk.

“As if Drake,” Damian huffs, taking the bait. “I’m clearly going to be the favorite. I’m going to a far superior uncle than both you and Todd,” he insists.

“Hate to break it to you, but babies actually like me,” Tim teases.

“You two are ridiculous,” Dick laughs. “They’re going to like all three of you nutcases.”

“Still can’t believe you told Jason before us,” Tim says, turning his attention back to Dick.

“He stopped in just after I found out, I had to tell him.”

Now that the nerves from before the conversation have died down, the omega’s exhaustion starts to catch up with him. He shifts in his seat to keep himself more alert.

“How long have you known?” Damian asks.

“Found out last week,” Dick replies through a yawn. “Needed give myself a week before I could actually deal with this.”

“Understandable,” Tim admits. “Tired?” He adds, giving his older brother another once over.

“That obvious?” Dick asks.

“You look worse than Drake,” Damian scoffs.

“Rude,” Tim and Dick say in unison, causing Tim to roll his eyes at his oldest brother.

“On that note, I’m going to go lay down for a bit. I’m not that hungry, but someone come get me for dinner so Alfred doesn’t chew me out,” the omega requests as he gets up from the stool.

“He’s gonna chew you out either way,” Tim reminds him.

“Sheesh, thanks,” Dick grumbles, playfully flipping his brother off and ignoring Tim’s chuckles.

As he makes his way to the stairs, Titus jogs up next to him. The dog follows at his side all the way up to Dick's old bedroom. Dick doesn't bother changing before curling up in his old bed, and he can't help but smile when Titus curls up right next to him.


End file.
